Lost World
by Lauren779
Summary: Bo gets more than she bargains for when she tries to stop a fae that literally changes her whole world around.
1. Chapter 1

**LOST WORLD**

**A/N: **When I had the idea for this story, I was unaware of how season two was going to end, and what exactly was going to happen (so I just guest-imated wrongly at what I thought was going to happen). Since I first wrote this story as a script, with the intention of writing it as an episodic-like fic-taking place sometime after season two, I realized that it would not fit the current continuity of the show (my bad). So, for the purpose of this story, I separated what actually happened in the finale to what I thought was going to happen. Some of the show's plot points from season two are the same, which will be explained. Thanks, and bear with me. I also own nothing.

**SYNOPSIS:** Bo gets more than she bargains for after going against a Dark Fae that literally changes her whole world.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

THE sun had barely risen on Tuesday morning, in the middle of fall, when Bo's cellphone began to vibrate erratically on her nightstand. There was a soft groan, a silent, '_Why me? Why now?' _before any attempts were made to see who was messaging her at this ungodly hour.

It was a text message-scratch that-several text messages from Trick, needing to see her regarding an important issue. The messages were vague enough to warrant her own intrigue over what could possibly be so important that she missed her chance to finally sleep in. Thus Bo, unusually, found herself awake, dressed, brewing coffee, and collecting all her combat weapons, that were scattered around the kitchen, into a small duffel bag, at seven in the morning.

The familiar sound of feet being dragged across the floor caused Bo to look up from her bag, and over to Kenzi, who was making her way into the kitchen. Kenzi, by all means, was not a morning person. Her hair was in seven different directions, and to Bo, if she hadn't known any better, looked as if she were sleep walking.

"What are you doing up so early?" Came Kenzi's hoarse-morning voice as she made her way to the kitchen barstool.

"I got a message from Trick. Sounded important," Bo answered as she zipped the duffel bag closed. In hindsight, she probably didn't need all these weapons, or any weapons at all, but for her; it was better safe than sorry.

Kenzi, who was now seated, and resting her head on the palm of right hand, yawned while saying, albeit sarcastically, "Yeah, that doesn't sound vague at all."

"The messages were vague," Bo said making her way toward Kenzi. "All I know is that Trick wants to see me."

"When? Do you want me to come with you?"

Bo looked at her phone and cursed. "In half an hour." She looked back up at Kenzi, saying, "I appreciate the loyal sidekick in you, but you can sit this one out. I'm sure it's nothing serious."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Also, if it is something I can't handle on my own, I can always swing by. Besides, I am pretty sure you had a late night saving the world from Robot Hookers."

"Mock me all you want, Bo-Bo-cakes," Kenzi said, as Bo quickly kissed her on the head goodbye before heading toward the door. "But when they come, and they will, I will have the strategy and expertise to kill them all." She heard the door open, and quickly shouted, "You'll thank me!"

* * *

BO arrived at the Dal twenty minutes later, still not sure what exactly she was expecting. The whole ride over, she was thinking about why Trick wanted to talk to her, and she began to worry. It wasn't unusual to discuss 'business' in the Dal while patrons were enjoying a drink. If it was anything serious, Trick would always just go down to his lair and discuss the situation there so other patrons wouldn't have to worry unnecessarily. Her mind then wondered over to the notion that maybe this wasn't a business call, but a chance to spend time together-have breakfast, talk about their lives-as grandfather and granddaughter. However, as soon as that thought entered her mind, it was quickly gone. After defeating the Garuda, the two of them had been spending a lot of quality time together. Trick was very interested in hearing about her upbringing and her adopted parents, Sam and Mary Dennis, and Bo was just as eager to hear about Trick's life as a King, and about her late grandmother and mother, even though it was a tough subject for Trick.

She shook her head, erasing her mind of all the possible scenarios as to why Trick wanted to see her. She would let him explain. Regardless, she was prepared for breakfast or battle.

"Trick?" Bo called out as she rounded the corner and entered the main area of the now empty Dal. "I'm here." She saw him standing behind the bar, and as she approached him, she noticed they weren't entirely alone. Hale and Dyson were there as well.

"Thanks for coming," Trick said. His voice was serious, and it was at that moment that Bo realized this wasn't a social call.

"What happened?" Bo asked as she took a seat at the bar, Hale and Dyson following suit.

Hale put the file he was holding on the bar and slid it over to Bo, who opened it.

Bo read over the file. There were several incident reports of numerous people going crazy and killing themselves without any motive. In other reports, business owners have filed complaints that swear that they are being robbed and want a full-scale police investigation. There was also Hale's own personal notes that showed a correlation of business owners complaining that something was not right, and them going out of business when they shouldn't have.

As Bo closed the file Hale said, "We have a Fae problem."

"I figured," Bo said as she slid the file back to Hale. "There were too much suicides, and bad luck in general, to happen in a span of three months without there being suspicions."

"At first it didn't appear that way," Dyson added. "But families and businesses were insistent that foul play was involved."

"So Dyson and I began to look into it. For instance, all the families of loved ones who committed suicide, said that the person suddenly just lost touch with reality, that they began to act crazy and say and see things that weren't there."

"Do you know what Fae is involved?"

"By the looks of it, a Kitsune," Dyson answered.

"A what now?"

"Kitsune," Trick repeated. "Probably a Yako."

Bo stared blankly at the three men. She was still fairly new to this Fae thing.

Trick explained further, "They are shape-shifters that turn into foxes. Zenkos are generally described as good and benevolent. Yakos on the other hand are known for being tricksters, mischievous, and malevolent." Trick paused for a moment before continuing. "Not only do they possess the ability to shape-shift, and known to steal, but they also have magical powers, and can create illusions that are almost indistinguishable from reality."

"I guess that explains how people went crazy," Bo added before saying, "And I guess this Kitsune is dark Fae and you need me to stop it."

"The Dark Fae doesn't care unless it jeopardizes their chance of being found out by humans. It hasn't reached that point yet. However, the families are breathing down our necks for answers, which makes the police interested in finding out the cause." Dyson paused, and then added, "So has the Ash. He took notice."

"I understand. Does anyone know where an unaligned Succubus can find a Kitsune?"

Hale took a picture out of his pocket and placed it down. It was a picture of a very attractive female, about 5'2, with distinct orange hair, green eyes, and lanky body. "That's her."

Bo reached for the picture. Other than her being good looking, she didn't seem much of a fight.

Hale added, "I would suggest King Street or Front Street. She usually hangs around there looking for her next victim."

"I'll keep that in mind," Bo said as she got up from her chair. "I'll make sure she stops."

She was about to head toward the door when Trick stopped her. "Bo, she may not look like much, but I wouldn't underestimate her."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Just...Just be careful."

As Bo walked to the exit she said, "Always am."

* * *

BO wasn't planning on spending her afternoon fox hunting (a term Kenzi coined after Bo had called her explaining where she would be and why), but the issue was serious enough for her to try and find a resolution to it, even if that meant driving around the city.

She parked her car somewhere in the Financial District, deciding it was probably better if she walked around. If this Kitsune was preying on people, she probably wasn't doing it from her car. As she walked, she began to notice all the 'Out of Business' signs that Hale had documented in his file. Whoever this Kitsune was, she was seriously getting around.

An hour passed, and Bo had still not found her target. For a fall day, it was still quite hot in the early afternoon, and she was beginning to feel tired and hungry, making her wish that it was a breakfast call. She was about to head into a random cafe, when out of the corner of her eye; she spotted a woman with distinct orange hair, across the street. She immediately took her hand off the door, apologizing, while pushing past the business honchos that had lined up behind her. She didn't even look when she darted across the street, and the sound of cars honking had alerted pedestrians of how crazy she must have looked.

_'If only they knew,'_ Bo thought as she tried to catch up to the orange-haired woman, who seemed un-phased by the car horns. It struck her as odd, but she continued to follow her, and noticed the woman turned down an alley that was nestled between two restaurants. She tried to move as fast as she could, but there were numerous people on the sidewalk, making it nearly impossible to squeeze by.

By the time Bo had turned down the alley and made her way to the very end, she expected the woman to be long gone, however, she wasn't. In fact, she was standing there, almost as if she was waiting for Bo.

"About time," The orange-haired woman said.

Bo was taken aback by how calm and collected the woman appeared to be. She noticed she was dressed professionally, as if she was blending in with all the other business people in the District.

"I would have got here sooner if this place wasn't so damn busy," Bo answered back with confidence in her voice.

"I was wondering when I was going to meet the infamous unaligned succubus."

"You say that like being unaligned is a bad thing."

The woman took a step closer and smiled. "Oh honey. It is."

"Well, it works well for me," Bo answered back.

"Did The Ash send you? I swear, the Light Fae don't know how to have a good time."

"Driving innocent people crazy and robbing them of their livelihood is hardly a good time."

"To you," The Kitsune corrected as she looked into Bo's eyes. "Tell me, don't you wish you could be yourself?"

Bo had wished for a lot of things. To not be who she was, to have an easier uncomplicated life, to wonder what life would be like if she hadn't hurt the people she cared about. But this was her life, and she had to deal with it.

"I _am_ myself," Bo reaffirmed.

"So I guess you have come here to stop me. Ask me to stop doing what I do? Bring me to the Morrigan?"

"We could do this the easy way or the hard way," Bo said.

The Kitsune smiled. "I prefer the hard way." Her eyes suddenly turned a bright gold, and Bo couldn't look away. But Bo was a fighter, and her will was strong.

"That won't work on me," Bo said, breaking away from her effect. The Kitsune seemed surprised as Bo approached her.

"You really are special, aren't you?" The Kitsune asked as Bo was in reach.

"You are coming with me." Bo was about to grab the Kitsune's arm.

"I don't think so."

Before Bo could react, the woman began to transform, and before she knew it, the woman had turned into a fox, and pounced, causing Bo to lose her footing and fall hard on the concrete ground which knocked her unconscious, as the Kitsune ran away.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

WHEN Bo finally regained consciousness, she realized three things. One was that the Kitsune was long gone; two, her head was pounding, and lastly, the Dark Fae were beginning to really piss her off.

After picking herself up from the ground, she decided it was best to go home, get an aspirin, and enlist Kenzi's help. She couldn't tell Trick, Hale or Dyson that the Kitsune escaped from her just yet. She could almost hear them lecturing her about how they told her Kistunes were tricksters and to be very cautious. Regardless, it didn't matter now. She wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

She walked to the place where she parked her car, only to find it gone. "No," Bo said aloud to herself as she stood in the empty spot. "No, no, no."

"Looking for your car, miss?" Came a male's voice, causing Bo to look behind her.

"I parked it here an hour ago," Bo answered. She looked at the fifty-something year old balding man, who was dressed in a suit, point to a sign.

"This is a no park zone. Cars get towed here all the time."

Bo looked over to what he was pointing at. There indeed was a sign. She tried to rack through her already sore brain to see if she could remember seeing it earlier, and how she could have been so stupid to miss it.

"Don't feel bad, miss. If it's any consolation, a lot of people miss that sign. The city should really make it bigger. Only people with passes can park on this street."

Bo smiled as the man left. At least the towing company's number was on the sign. She reached into her pocket to pull out her cellphone.

"Oh, you gotta be shitting me," Bo said as she noticed her cracked iPhone that must have broke when the Kitsune had knocked her to the ground. She tried to turn it on with no luck. Today was _so_ not her day.

* * *

A subway, bus, and a ten minute walk later, Bo was happy to see the boarded up home Kenzi lovingly called, 'The Crack-Shack."

"Kenzi?" Bo shouted as she stepped through the door. "I'm home." There was no response, and as Bo made her way further into her home, she could feel something was not right. That '_something'_ was about twenty people, whom she didn't know, on the floor with used up blankets.

Her eyes widened in horror as she noticed her stuff was gone too. "Kenzi!" She shouted again, worried about her friend. She made her way past some of the people on the ground.

_'Did Kenzi say she was having friends come over? Does she know her friends took all our stuff?'_ Bo thought, as she looked frantically for the small, black-haired girl who she adopted as her little sister.

"Who the hell are you?" A lean man, with dirty hair, brown eyes, and sores all over his face and arms, said as he stepped in front of Bo. She couldn't really make out his age, but she assumed he was younger than he looked.

"I should ask you the same question," Bo said defensively. "Where is Kenzi?"

"Who?" The man asked, and to Bo, he sounded genuinely confused.

"Kenzi," Bo repeated, and with her hand she showed him how tall her friend was while saying, "About this high. Skinny. Piercing blue eyes. Black hair."

The man snapped. "I don't know no Kenzi, lady. Now, get the hell outta my house!"

"Your house?" Bo remarked. "I live here."

"Tough," The man said before walking away. Bo was too in shock to even go after him.

_'I need to find Kenzi,'_ Bo thought. _'I'll deal with these people after.'_ She started to head up the stairs, when another person started coughing, and it was the worst cough she had ever heard in her life, and it made her freeze in her tracks. It was then that she actually looked at all the people in her house. They all looked sick. Some were shaking, others were moaning. They were dirty, and there were sores on their body. Some of them were even clawing at their own skin.

Her attention then diverted over toward the basement door. There were three men who looked different than the others. They were clean, and had nice clothes. They were talking about something before they headed down into the basement. Her eyes widened in horror realizing what had happened to her house. Had she really been gone that long for people to come into her house and turn it into an actual crack-shack, or whatever the hell they were making down there?

She was now more determined to find Kenzi. She was just about to head up the stairs when she heard a loud bang from doors and windows being knocked down and broken, and people shouting, "This is the police! Put your hands where I can see them!"

The place became chaotic. Everyone jumped up from the floor at once, trying to flee. Bo couldn't see, but she was sure the police outnumbered the druggies. She watched as the police arrest everyone in the house.

Her attention shifted straight ahead, and a smile crossed her face as she saw Dyson and Hale approach her. "Oh thank god it's you two"-

But before she could finish her sentence, Dyson had grabbed her hard and turned her over, forcing her hands behind her back, as Hale went to arrest another person.

"What are you doing?" Bo asked, completely shocked.

"You're under arrest," Dyson said coldly.

"For what?"

"Selling, distributing, and using illegal drugs."

"What? Dyson, it's me."

Dyson didn't seem phased that she knew his name. "You have the right to remain silent..."

Bo heard Dyson continue to recite her rights as he dragged her to a waiting police car. The whole time she was thinking: '_What the hell is happening?'_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

BO sat across from Dyson in the police station, watching as he typed on the computer. There was a serious look on his face, one that she wasn't unfamiliar with, Dyson was a pretty serious guy, but something seemed...different.

"You don't know who I am, do you?"

Dyson stopped typing and looked directly at Bo. "Should I?"

'_Yes'. _Bo thought. "We've met before."

Dyson looked as if he was trying to remember. "That's right. You said my name when I arrested you."

Bo perked up in her chair, a hopeful smile crossing her face. _'Maybe this was all an act. Maybe he found out I lost the Kitsune and is getting back at me.'_

"I arrested you before, haven't I?"

Whatever hope Bo had was now lost, and she slouched back down in her chair, defeated, as a small sigh escaped her lips.

Dyson turned his attention back to his computer. "I can't seem to find any record of a Bo Dennis. Are you sure you gave me the right name?"

"Yes, I am sure," Bo answered as she placed a hand to her still sore head. "Look, this has all been a misunderstanding."

Hale, who had just finished his own report, leaned back in his seat as he said, "That's what they all say."

Bo looked at Hale. "But it's true."

Hale laughed. "They say that too." He slid his chair next to Dyson.

Bo sighed helplessly. "Look. I just need to speak with Trick. He can explain what is going on."

"Trick?" Dyson questioned.

"He owns a bar. I'm sure you've gone there before." She leaned closer to Dyson and Hale, and in an almost whisper said, "It's not really well known to humans."

Hale and Dyson exchanged a confused look, which worried Bo.

"The Ash?" Bo asked as if she was hoping to ring a bell.

After a moment of awkward silence, Hale asked, "What drugs have you been taking?"

"None!" Bo protested. She slammed her back against the chair. She put her hands to her head again. This couldn't be happening. Dyson and Hale couldn't possibly not know who they were. They couldn't possibly not know who Trick, or the leader of the Light Fae, were. No. There was a logical explanation to all this craziness, and the only thing she could think of was that she was still unconscious and dreaming this whole thing.

A sudden, yet very familiar, voice yelling, "Get your hands off of me!" caught Bo's (as well as Dyson and Hale's) attention causing her to look up. Being dragged into the bullpen of the police station was Kenzi.

"Don't you know who I am?" Kenzi asked, as the rookie cop tried his best to handle the petite girl. "I'm Tony-freaking-Soprano." She pushed herself away from the cop, who looked like he had had all he could take.

"Kenzi," Bo said in such a low whisper that no one but herself could hear it. She was relieved and happy to see her best friend, and know that she was okay. It took everything in her power not to run up and hug her.

Kenzi suddenly turned to look at Bo. "What the hell are you looking at?" She said so bitterly, that Bo felt as though she had been slapped hard across the face, and quickly turned away. "That's what I thought."

Hale got up from his chair and put a firm grip on Kenzi's arm. "Let's go. You know the drill."

"Bite me," Kenzi said as she was forced out of the room.

Dyson turned back to look at Bo. "Look, we've been watching that house for over a month, and we busted the drug suppliers who have been responsible for distribution and making of illegal drugs. We even got one on a murder charge. It also doesn't appear that you have a criminal record, so I am going to let you off with a warning."

"I can leave?"

Dyson only nodded his head.

Bo stayed seated in the chair for a moment. "That girl, the one who was just here..."

"Tony Soprano?" Dyson joked.

"Yeah. Why was she brought in?"

"Probably on a minor charge like trespassing, or graffiti, or break and entering, or robbery...worse case, prostitution. You know, the tough life of a street kid."

Bo just nodded her head as she got up from her chair. "Thank you."

Dyson only nodded. "Now, I don't want to see you again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Bo answered as she headed out of the Bullpen.

* * *

BEFORE Bo left the police station, she went down to the holding cells on a visitor's pass. It was comforting to know that she still had her charm, and by charm, she meant her succubus powers of persuasion. She could still feel the male cop's sexual energy rise, and the sound of his voice as it faltered, when her hand touched his. When she was done with him, he looked redder than a tomato.

"Hey," Bo said once she was in front of Kenzi's cell.

Kenzi, who was lying down on the cot, turned over to look at Bo. "What the hell do you want?"

"To talk."

"Unless you are legal aid, I don't want to talk to anybody."

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just"-

Kenzi interrupted Bo by leaping off the cot and rushing to the bars, which caused Bo to step back out of surprise. "It's just what? You think you and I are alike?"

"No, of course not."

"Then what? You feel sorry for me? Is that it?"

"No...I just want to he"-

"Help? Like I haven't heard that one before."

Bo was speechless. Everything about this place seemed wrong, and the more she looked at Kenzi, the more different she seemed. For starters, this Kenzi looked almost sick like. Her normally piercing blue eyes were pale, and there were very dark bags under them, and she looked thinner than she normally was.

Bo took a breath to compose herself before simply saying, "I'm sorry."

"Everyone is sorry, but no one ever really means it."

"I do," Bo said empathetically.

Kenzi scoffed. "Yeah, now, until you tell them that the man who offered you a drink at some bar roofied it, and you know something bad is going to happen because you can feel it, but before you can get help, you are unconscious."

Kenzi's voice began to break as she continued, "And when you wake up, you can barely remember what happened, but you feel different and you know something bad took place, and the guy who raped you is zipping up his pants and thanking you for an awesome night like you are some prostitute. And you go to the police, and they seem sympathetic at first, and they want to help, until they find out that you have a petty criminal background because you are just a street kid, and your rapist is a well rounded guy, who is at the top of his career, and on-top of that, a family man, who couldn't possibly do those horrible things you are accusing him of. So the police take sides, you are accused of lying, your rapist walks free, and you are back on the streets, trying to pull yourself together, at the same time hearing those words the police officer, who vowed to bring you justice, say: 'I'm sorry.'"

Bo felt as though the air had been sucked out of the room. What Kenzi had just told her, she remembered, except, she had saved Kenzi from that man. She had killed him.

Bo was about to say something when Hale came down to the holding area. As he approached Bo, he asked, "What are you doing down here?" But before Bo could respond, he quickly turned over to Kenzi. "Get your things."

"I'm free to go?" Kenzi asked skeptically. Normally she would have been in holding for twenty-four hours, and she was kind of looking forward to staying in a nice, warm, place with food, even if it was a holding cell.

"Yep. Your parents are here."

Bo noticed Kenzi freeze; her whole body stiffen.

"My...parents?" Her voice was shaky.

"Your mother and stepfather are waiting upstairs."

Whatever colour Kenzi had left in her disappeared. "Can I just stay here?" She was almost pleading.

"No. Let's go." Hale took out a key and opened the cell door. At first Kenzi didn't move, and it was only until Hale forced her out of the holding cell, did Bo notice how terrified this Kenzi actually was. Her Kenzi never told her exactly what had happened between her and her stepfather that forced her out on the streets to begin with, but she knew it wasn't good.

"Wait," Bo said, which caused Hale to stop walking. "Does she have to go with them?"

"Yes."

"But she doesn't want to," Bo said as she pointed at Kenzi. "I mean look at her, she is terrified."

"Because she has to face the consequences of her actions. All teens are terrified when mommy and daddy pick them up."

Bo was shocked to hear this coming from Hale. Hale wasn't like this. Her Hale was kind and gentle, and Kenzi's friend. He was noble and did the right thing. "How can you be so cruel?"

"I'm not cruel," Hale answered as he headed toward the elevator. "I'm doing my job."

Bo watched as they stepped into the elevator, and as the door closed she caught a quick glimpse of Kenzi who looked defeated, scared, and vulnerable.

Bo knew what she had to do next. She had to find Trick. She had to get answers.

* * *

WHEN Bo arrived at the Dal, she became convinced that she was most defiantly in an episode of the Twilight Zone. The Dal, or what was left of it, was under construction, and by the looks of it, it had been for quite some time now.

She couldn't move, much less speak. It was like there was a string of bad luck happening to her, one after another.

"Can I help you?" A construction worker asked, causing Bo to focus her attention on the man approaching her. It was then she could hear whistles from the other workers who were gawking from afar.

"What happened to this place?" Bo asked.

"Owner sold it. Business wasn't that good I guess."

Bo knew that there were some days when the Dal was slow, but there were more busier days than slow ones to make up for the deficit.

"You seem surprised."

"I just didn't think the Dal would ever go out of business."

The construction worker laughed. "I think you got the wrong place, lady. This place wasn't the Dal. It was called 'McCorrigan's' and run by an old, and very Irish guy named Fitzpatrick."

Bo perked up. "Do you know what happened to him?"

"Yeah, I heard he moved out west. Start new over there or something."

Bo sighed heavily again. "Thanks," She said as she turned away from the construction site. The only thing on her mind was wondering what she was going to do now.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

AFTER trying to find the Kitsune, to no avail, Bo wandered aimlessly through the big city of Toronto. She definitely wasn't in Kansas anymore, and no matter how many times she tapped her shoes together wishing to go home, it wasn't going to change her current predicament, or the fact that she had no place to go, as well as no family or friends. Even though she was used to being alone-she had been since she ran away as a teen-she had never felt so lost and out of place, which was ironic as both the Dark and the Light Fae had deemed her the Lost Girl.

'_I should be used to this,'_ Bo thought as she passed pedestrians on the street. '_My life hasn't exactly been normal since I discovered I was a Fae.'_

Bo was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear a woman yell, '_Hey! That's my mine!_ _Give me back my camera!'_ or notice the crowd of pedestrians quickly move to the side, or even the young man running toward her at full speed. When she did notice (and heard people shouting 'Stop that thief!'), she had barely enough time to react, and her right arm extended slightly, catching the lengthy camera strap, as the man ran past her.

The man didn't notice that the strap was entangled in Bo's arm, and when he tried to yank it away from her, she only held on the strap tighter. When he tried to pull it one more time, underestimating Bo's strength, the camera went flying out of his hands. He decided to cut his losses, and keep running.

Unfortunately for Bo, when the man let go of the camera, it had caused her to lose her footing and fall to the ground, but not before scraping her head against one of the little ma and pa shops that lined the boulevard.

Bo could feel warm blood dripping down from her forehead, and if her head hadn't hurt enough from her first fall, right now it was absolutely killing her. She looked down at the camera that she had caught with her right hand. _'Well, at least the camera is okay.'_

"Oh my god," Came a woman's voice as she approached Bo from behind. "Are you alright?"

Bo, who was picking herself up off the ground, with help from the woman, said, "I'm fine." As she turned around to face the woman, she added, "I think this belongs to-"she froze mid sentence, her eyes widening in shock. She knew the woman whom this camera belonged to. She knew her because she had thrust a knife in her stomach not to long ago. "-you."

"You're bleeding," Nadia said, and Bo placed her free hand toward her cut, pretending as if she didn't notice.

"I'll live," Bo said as she handed Nadia the camera.

Nadia looked down at her camera, and then back at Bo. "Thanks, but I feel really bad. You are hurt."

"It's nothing, honestly. Glad I could help."

"It's not nothing. Look, I don't live too far from here. Let me get you something for your head."

Bo was about to protest, and Nadia saw that. "I won't take no for an answer. It's the least I can do."

Bo sighed. It was hard to look at Nadia without having flashbacks to that awful day, without hearing Nadia's voice begging her to end her suffering at the hands of the Garuda.

Nadia took Bo's sigh as compliance, and she smiled as she led Bo toward her home. "I'm Nadia, by the way."

"Bo."

"Thanks for getting my camera back for me, Bo."

Bo was quiet before she said, "It was the least I could do."

* * *

NADIA opened the door to her apartment and allowed Bo to step in first. It was a nice, spacious place, and Bo couldn't help but notice how nicely it was decorated with various large pictures of trees from varying seasons, to breathtaking shots of the city.

"Babe," Nadia called toward the loft area. "Can you come down for a sec?"

"You have a very nice place," Bo commented once Nadia looked back at her.

"Thank you." Nadia turned her attention toward the stairs and smiled, which caused Bo to look over to see who exactly Nadia was smiling at.

Bo felt as though her heart had stopped once she saw Lauren descending the stairs. She also felt stupid for not realizing that there was a probable chance that Lauren and Nadia could still be together in this whatever-universe she was in.

"Lauren, this is Bo. Bo, Lauren."

"You're bleeding," Lauren observed. She was about to touch Bo's forehead when Bo put her arm up in protest.

"Don't take it personally, babe. I practically had to drag her over here." She looked at Bo. "Lauren is a doctor."

"And like I told Nadia, I'm fine."

"What happened?" There was concern in Lauren's voice, the only thing that reminded Bo of her Lauren. Other than that, this Lauren was completely different. This Lauren seemed happier.

"Some dick took my camera. I tried to chase after him, but Wonder Woman over here stopped him by grabbing the strap, and fell when the guy let go, hitting her head on one of the buildings."

"Like I said, I'm fine."

Lauren ignored what Bo had just said, talking only to Nadia now. "Bring her into the living room and give her a towel. I'll be right back with my kit."

As Lauren went back upstairs, Nadia led Bo into the living room.

"Take a seat," Nadia said as she headed into the kitchen and took out a clean dishcloth.

Bo obliged, and as she sat down she couldn't help but notice the same giant painting of a naked woman from behind, on the wall.

"Do you like it?" Nadia asked as she handed Bo the towel.

"It's interesting," Bo said. She placed the towel to her cut and winced as it stung.

"Lauren and I fell in love with it. We had to have it."

Lauren came back into the living room with her kit in hand. She took a seat in front of Bo, while Nadia sat on the couch to the side.

Bo suddenly felt her succubus hunger rising. She tried so hard to fight it, but it was hard, especially when Lauren smelt like vanilla.

Once Lauren finished putting her latex gloves on, she put her hand on Bo's forehead, examining the wound.

"It's pretty deep. You are going to need a couple of stitches."

"See, it's a good thing you came here," Nadia added from the couch, while Bo was getting her wound cleaned.

Lauren, who just froze Bo's head by sticking a needle in it, asked, "And how exactly did you get your camera stolen in the first place?"

"I took the strap off for like a second and they guy came out of nowhere. I don't know what I would have done if Bo didn't get it back." She joked, "Probably chase that guy through the GTA."

Lauren stopped stitching Bo for a minute, and turned to face Nadia. Again, there was a serious tone in her voice that Bo recognized, as she said, "Your life isn't worth a camera, Nadia." She then looked at Bo. "Your life isn't worth a camera either."

Bo let Lauren finish stitching her up before she said, "Well, it seemed important to her."

"It is. Lauren got me this for our anniversary," Nadia answered. "It means a lot to me."

After Lauren finished stitching Bo up, and cleaning the excess blood off of Bo's forehead, she took off her latex gloves and threw them in the trash. "You have to remember, babe, that having an anniversary is only good when your wife is there to celebrate it with you."

Bo was slightly taken aback by what Lauren had just said, and she looked down at Lauren's left hand, and then at Nadia's. They were both wearing gold bands. How could she have missed that?

"How long?" Bo asked.

"Six years," They answered simultaneously, with a smile on their face. They still looked so much in love.

Bo swallowed hard before saying, "Congratulations."

"How does your head feel?" Lauren asked.

"A little bit better, but that could be because you froze it."

"I'll give you something for the pain. Are you feeling nauseous, or have ringing in your ears?"

"No," Bo said. "Just a headache."

"I'd still recommend you get checked by your actual doctor."

"I appreciate it. Thank you."

"It was no problem."

Bo watched as Lauren began to pack up her kit, and she had to know something about this doctor, and this something was bothering her ever since she saw how happy this Lauren was.

"I have a question, and if it's not in my place to ask, I'm sorry, but, have you worked in the Congo?"

Lauren exchanged a quick look with Nadia, and Bo realized she might have over stepped.

"I mean you helped a complete stranger. You seem like the type of person who would do doctors without borders type of thing."

"It's actually quite funny," Lauren began to say. "We were going to go to the Congo. I was given a research grant to work there."

"Why didn't you go?" Bo asked curiously.

"We missed our flight," Lauren answered.

"We didn't exactly miss our flight," Nadia corrected. "We were in line waiting to board the plane when an older man collapsed, and Lauren got out of line to help. That's when we missed our flight."

"It was no big deal," Lauren assured.

Nadia just rolled her eyes, but there was a smile on her face. "She is being modest. She saved that man's life. She is my hero."

Bo noticed Lauren blush.

"Anyway, the man she saved came from a prominent family with a lot of community ties."

"Him and his family was so grateful that they recommended me for a job that I couldn't say no to. Everyday I get to do what I love."

"That's great," Bo said, and she truly meant it too. Lauren going to the Congo was probably one of the worst things that could have happened to her, and it was all because of the Fae.

"Thank you for patching me up," Bo said as she got up from the couch. "But I think I should get going." She made her way to the door, followed by Nadia and Lauren.

"Do you need a lift home?" Nadia asked.

Bo wanted to laugh. Right now, she didn't have a home, so instead she lied. "No. I don't live too far. I can take the subway."

"Are you sure?" Lauren pressed.

"I'm sure."

"Well, if you are sure, then I guess you can leave if you want to. Thank you for getting my camera back. It was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting the both of you too," Bo said.

"Be careful out there," Lauren added, as Bo opened the door.

"I will be."


End file.
